A Blast to the Past
by writer3098
Summary: The Warblers were left in the dark when it came to why Kurt had transferred. When Wes finally asks Kurt tells him along with the rest of the Warblers why he had been forced out of his school and thrown into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A Blast to the Past

A/N: The first four chapters belong to Colferfan1217

**Don't own Glee. Wish I did.**

**a/n: Special ****thanks**** to my Facebook buddy Megan aka. Lily Luna Snape Riddle(read her stories,they're awesome)!**

Kurt and the Warblers were in the in the common rooms studying one afternoon and most of them were stressing out because if they failed, they'd be off of the other extracurricular activities(football, basketball, ect) they take part in.

Kurt was studying English when he heard someone calling him and he looked up curiously.

"Kurt?" He looked up from his paper when he noticed that it Wes calling him. "Can I help you with something,Wes?"

Wes was fidgeting in his seat looking nervous. "Um...no, but I kind of wanted to ask you a personal question." he replied

This was making Kurt nervous, from the months that he's been here, not once did he see Wes act like this.

"Uh. Sure." Kurt replied hesitantly. "Not to be rude, but I would really like to know, why did you transfer here?" Wes asked

By now their conversation had caught the attention of the entire room, and they were all staring at Kurt waiting for his reply.

Secretly they all wanted to know too, but some thought it was bullying but they did not know the extent of Kurt looked around the study room, Blaine caught his eyes.

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes that were trying to get a message through to him. Saying, that he didn't need to tell them anything if he didn't want too.

Kurt sadly nodded his head trying to get his message to Blaine. He needed to tell all of them his story, better to hear it from him then by rumors.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys, but it's a long story. It might take a while". He said to the waiting room. But from the way Kurt was acting, they all had a feeling that what Kurt was about to tell them wasn't good.

"It's okay Kurt. Just take your time. We are all here for you". Kurt heard Jeff say, the Warblers all nodding along with him.

Kurt gave them all a small sad smile which they all gave one back to him.

Kurt let out a long breath, hoping what he going to tell them wouldn't him judged too badly.

Nothing was worse then pity." Well, where would you like me to start?"

**a/n.2: review please! It's my first fanfic so don't be so mean:) sooo... do I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Glee. Still wish I did.**

**a/n: special thanks to Lily Luna Snape Riddle. You're totally awesome!**

**a/n2: thanks to all who read,reviewed, ect. You guys rock:)**

"There are many reasons why I had transferred," Kurt started. "the main reason was bullying, I had been bullied since I was five years old." Kurt said sadly

Hearing that, the Warblers gasped. Blaine included. They kind've knew it was bullying, but they didn't know that he had been bullied most of his life. They were still thinking about that when Kurt continued talking.

"The bullying was always bad, but it seemed to get worse at McKinley." Kurt said "I can still remember what happened the first day of Freshmen year..."

Flashback:

School had ended a couple hours ago, and even though it was the first day, the workload was heavy so Kurt spent his time studying.  
>The school was empty, or so he thought.<p>

"Hey homo!" he heard a jock yell at him.  
>But he just kept walking away, trying to ignore them, but that didn't <span>work<span> since he was pushed to the ground. He looked up and noticed the attacker was Dave Karofsky.  
>He looked behind Dave to see whole team was with him. The others were none other then Finn <span>Hudson<span>, Noah Puckerman, and Azimo Adams.  
>"What faggot, you got a hearing problem too?" Karofsky sneered "No, but right now I have an idiot problem," Kurt replied.<br>Kurt picked himself off the ground and tried to walk away once again, but was stopped by a wall of red and white.

"Look here boys, fairy got some jokes." Karofsky said to the others "I think the fag gotta be taught a lesson."  
>They started surrounding Kurt, blocking him in a wall full of muscles Kurt tried to fight through the wall. The footballers were laughing at Kurt's weak attempts, and Kurt was stopped by a punch to the ribs by Hudson. Kurt dropped to the ground, clucthing his side, gasping for air.<p>

Puckerman picked up Kurts bag and dumped all the contents on the ground. But that wasn't enough, they ripped his books apart, broke Kurts phone, and took his new iPod.  
>Kurt picked himself off the ground, still clutching his side and faced the bullies. "You guys wanna know something," Kurt said wincing. "You will all work for me one day, that is if I hire you bastards! You'll be Lima losers..." Kurt was cut off by another punch.<br>"You think you're better then us?" Karofsky asked laughing.  
>"You wont get anywhere. Who would want a stupid fucking queer?"<p>

Kurt could feel the tears coming but he willed himself not to cry in front of these people. He was about to say something when he froze at Puckerman's next comment.

"No wonder your mother is dead." Puck said with a smirk. "She didn't want you, so she killed herself. Better dead then to have to see your faggy self."  
>With that Kurt snapped and he went for Puck, he tried to hit Puck, but he was held back by Hudson and Adams. "Shut up! You know nothing about my mother!" Kurt yelled at the footballer. "Keep your fucking mouth shut, you bastard!"<p>

"Oooh, the fairy's feisty." Karofsky said making fun of Kurt. "We don't need to keep our mouth shut. But you can." Karofsky said advancing on Kurt. " We'll even help you!"

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was on the ground. He had lost count on how many punches and kicks he had gotten. The only thing he could do was curl himself into a ball and try to give himself some protection.  
>When they decided Kurt had enough, Karofsky picked Kurt up by his collar and Kurt struggled against Karoskys hold, but he was in too much pain to do anything.<p>

"That should keep your mouth shut, fairy." Karofsky said whispering to Kurt "Next time, you won't be walking away. You'll be needing a stretcher." With that Karofsky dropped Kurt and turned to leave with his friends, laughing with the good job they did in beating the queer.

Kurt groaned in pain, lifting himself to a sitting position, he dragged his knees to his chest groaning in pain and let the tears come.  
>Finally, after what seemed like forever, he gathered his destroyed belongings and stood up. Wincing in pain. Only one thought going through his head as he limped himself home, 'I wish my mom was here'<p>

End Flashback

Kurt looked around the room, wincing when he noticed the looks of pity he was receiving. Some even had tears in their eyes.  
>Kurt was about to say something when someone spoke up.<p>

"Why didn't anyone help you?" asked Thad "Someone must have seen what happened" he continued sounding angry, angry at the situation.

Kurt looked down at his hands, trying to come up with an answer. But he couldn't. He asked those questions and many more to himself then to others and not getting any answers.

At McKinley, no one cares about people like me." Kurt said sadly " They never did and they never will."

The room was quiet again until Trent spoke up, "What else happened?" he asked "Did anyone find out, what was happening to you?"

Kurt was going to reply when there was a knock at the door,

A teacher had popped his head in, said that they had passed their curfew and that they needed to head off the their rooms.

Everybody started packing up their things and were getting ready to leave.  
>Kurt was gathering his things quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible, and he was almost out the door when someone called him back.<p>

Kurt turned around and looked at the Warblers "Can you tell us more tomorrow?" Nick asked Kurt sighed and nodded his head,  
>"Yeah, Tomorrow."<p>

**review please! continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry if the chapter sucks...while i was writing i was distracted by a cute guy lol... anyway, i don't own glee:(**

**special thanks to all who've read, favorited , ect you guys are AWESOME!**

Warblers practiced just finished, but no one made any move to leave. Figuring that they were waiting for him to start something up, Kurt just sighed.

"You know guys," Kurt started, making some jump, "you don't have to act differently around me. I'm still me. I'm still Kurt. Nothings going to change that."

The warblers all let out a breath waiting for someone to say something. To say anything.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked over to Blaine. Waiting for him to continue. "Did they ever give you any reason why? Why they did things to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt asked. "I already knew why but that didn't stop them from letting me know..."

Flashback:

Kurt just finished showering after football practice, his body was aching from all the vicious tackling. Apparently, the others don't seem to like it that they have 'gay boy' on their team. It doesn't matter that said 'gay boy' helped them win their first game.

Kurt just sighed, got dressed and headed out of the gym. He was rubbing his stiff and sore shoulders when he head his name being called.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned and looked to find out it was Mr. Quarterback himself Finn Hudson. Even though Finn was by himself, Kurt was still scared.

"Uh...hi" Kurt said when Finn made his way to him. "Hi, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed. "Look, me and the guys wanted to apologize to you, about what we did."

"Um...okay" Kurt asked unsurely . How was he supposed to answer that? 'Oh, that's alright' or a 'Its not your fault' Kurt didn't know what to say but was saved when Finn continued talking.

"We're having a party in the back on the field. We, as me and the other guys," Finn said excitedly, "We wanted to know, if you wanted to come? You did win us our first game." Finn said smiling.

Kurt was having an inner battle with himself. What do I do? Do I go? What if they're messing with me? Kurt thought to himself.

Finn seemed to notice Kurt's struggle. " Come on, Kurt! It'll be so fun!" Finn said reassuringly.

"Sure, okay. Let's go." Kurt said after a moment of hesitation. "Okay! Let's go!" Finn said leading Kurt to the back of the school.

When they got to the back, Kurt noticed they were the only two there. He began to panic, having a bad feeling about this.

"Where is everybody?" Kurt asked scared. "Oh, they'll be here soon, they're just getting some things for the party." Finn answered reassuringly.

Kurt began to calm down a little but the panic still there. After half an hour had gone by, Kurt was tired of waiting. He was sore and tired and he wanted to go home. He was about to tell Finn he was leaving, when Finn let out a laugh after looking at his phone.

Kurt wondered what was so funny and he was about to ask Finn but was stopped scared when he noticed the evil smirk on Finn's face.

"What made you think it was a great idea," Finn started, smirk still in place, "to come with someone to be with other people, who beat you up?" Finn finished with a laugh.

Kurt was frozen in fear but that quickly disappeared. He backed up and turned to run, when he was frozen in his tracks.

There surrounding him, was the entire football team. All wearing similar smirks on their faces.

Kurt was scared. He couldn't believe that he fell for this trap. He was backing away slowly, ignoring their laughter, he tried to get away. But he was met by a wall, a wall named Finn Hudson.

Finn grabbed Kurt and held him securely. Kurt struggled against Finn getting more laughter from the others. Kurt soon found out that his struggles were useless. So, he just stopped and waited for whatever was to come.

Kurt was getting sick of this."What the hell is your problem?" Kurt yelled. " What did I ever do to you people? I don't deserve this!" he screamed trying to break away from the tight hold.

"Of course you deserve this fairy," Karofsky said with a sick smile," All queers deserve this. You're not normal. You chose this in yourself."

"Hurry up, D!" A footballer said, "I don't have all day, I got to go meet my girl." getting nods of agreement from the rest of the pack.

"Okay, fine! Puckerman, you know what to do." Karofsky said motioning Puck do do what they planned.

Puck stepped toward Kurt, backhanding him across the face, leaving Kurt dizzy. He then took Kurt from Finn and shoved a struggling Kurt into a port-a-potty. Locking him in.

Kurt started yelling out for help, banging his fists against the locked door.

Kurt thought that locking him in was all what they were going to do, but found out he was wrong when the port-a-potty started to shake back and forward.

When it came to a stop, Kurt let out a breath that quickly turned into a piercing scream, when he found himself being rolled down a hill. Contents covering him from head to foot.  
>When the rolling stopped, Kurt started to gag. The smell burning his nostrils. All he wanted to do was get out.<p>

He heard the laughter from the others, then the door was being unlocked and opened. As soon as the door was cracked opened, Kurt rushed out and dropped to the ground, taking in breaths greedily.

Kurt looked up expecting to find an empty field, but he was wrong. The team was still there, with there phones out recording the while thing laughing.

He heard them talking about putting the videos up on the school website or on YouTube, making his eyes sting with tears.

Kurt didn't want to cry in front them so he picked himself up, ignoring the finger pointing an laughing and ran home.

End Flashback:

"So, needless to say," Kurt told the Warblers. "That was my last day as a football player."

"Please tell me they got into trouble for that?" Nick exploded.  
>"They got caught right?"<p>

Kurt just shook his head and said they didn't. That's what all it took for the room to explode. Kurt was fidgeting in his seat, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"You're not telling u something, are you, Kurt?" David asked, making all conversations die down. Kurt looked around the room and put down his head.

"They didn't get into trouble," Kurt said quietly,"But I did. For 'destroying school property' and the footballers got the slap on the wrist."

The room was so quiet, that you could here a pin drop. Kurt mentally counted 3...2...1. And the room exploded again with angry shouts.

The room was getting so loud that Kurt was starting to get worried they'd get into trouble. If Kurt didn't control the situation soon, teachers will be coming soon.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, quieting the room. "It's okay, guys," ignoring the guys protests," I got my payback." Kurt finished with a smirk.

"Why, what did you do?" Blaine asked, asking what the others were thinking.

"Well, let me tell you..."

**a/n3: Please review! Tell me, you want me to continue or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n1: Hi guys! This chapter went so much better in my head..I don't know what happened lol**

**Don't Own Glee:(**

"What I'm about to say," Kurt began, looking around the room. "Doesn't leave this room."

The Warblers all nodded their heads eagerly, waiting for the story to continue. They all wanted to know, what their friend did for revenge. Hoping it wasgood, because his bullies are a bunch of pricks.

"Okay." Kurt said with a sigh. "Just don't judge me about this. It's not exactly one of my proud moments. But they deserved it." he finished, the Warblers nodding.

"Well..."Kurt started.

**Flashback:**

It was a little after mid-night as Kurt made his way through the empty halls of McKinley, quickly getting to his destination with a large duffel bag in tow.

Kurt got to where he needed to be, and entered the locker rooms. He made his way to the back, where the football teams' dryers are, and retracted a small pouch containing fiber glass that was in his bag and dumped it in the dryer.

According to the website that he found this prank on, when he puts the fiberglass in the dryer, the fiberglass would break apart and the fibers would mix in the clothes. He hoped this worked. Getting fiberglass is hard, he thought to himself.

After the fiberglass was put in, he went to the closets, with the key that he had 'accidently' taken from the coaches office, and got the teams uniforms out. Kurt then put the uniforms in the dryer and turned it on.

While the uniforms was in the dryer, he made his way to two of the lockers that belongs to boys who are afraid of snakes. He only knew this, because these two boys used to be his friends. Who stopped after they found out that he likes boys.

When he got to the lockers, he looked at the basic lock, got out his lock pick kit, knowing that the locks wouldn't be a problem, and picked the locks easily. Kurt then got out the eight garden snakes that he found in his yard and put four in each locker.

After the last snake was inserted. He went to the showers and found the shampoo bottles for the team. He reached in his bag, grabbed the bottles of Nair that he purchased, and mixed it up with the shampoo.

Kurt heard the dryer 'ding', while he was finishing up with the shampoo. He put the shampoo in all the rightful places, making sure that they were all where he found them.

He made his way back to the dryers, putting two more sets of gloves on, not wanting to get a reaction with the fiberglass. He got out all the uniforms, put it back in the closet and locked it back up.

Kurt looked one final time around the locker room, making sure nothing was out of place. He turned off the lights and locked it.

Kurt quickly made his way out of the school. Hoping he wouldn't get caught now, after all that he did tonight. He got into his car, and made his way home. Knowing that tomorrow was going to have a big blow-up and hoping nobody thinks he had anything to do with it.

The next day...

After school, right before football practice would start, Kurt found himself in the locker rooms waiting. He was well hidden behind the back wall where he couldn't be seen. And watched the scenes unfold.

The first thing that Kurt saw was Finn and Puck making their way towards their lockers. He watched as they opened their lockers at the same exact time.

"Oh my god!" Puck and Finn both shrieked at the same time, making the others close by jump.

"What the fuck, dude?" Puck yelled as he jumped up on the benches behind him. Finn following suit.

"Dude! Get that away from me!" Finn yelled, trying to push Puck off, the bench too small for them both.

"Stop fucking pushing me Finn! I'm going to beat your fucking ass!" Puck yelled throwing Finn a punch. The punch thrown made them both lose their balance and they crashed against the lockers.

As they crashed against the lockers, the momentum let lose the snakes that were hiding and dropped it both on their laps. Puck and Finn was frozen a they saw the snakes slither up and down their legs, letting out whimpers. The rest of the boys finding this all hilarious.

Kurt was silently laughing as he watched the scene unfold. He saw the look of terror on the boys faces and had a moment of regret. But that soon faded as he remembered all that they had done to him.

"Let me get this straight," a laughing Karofsky started. "You guys are afraid of a bunch of little snakes?" he asked sending the room into more hysterics.

The two boys on the ground just let out more whimpers as the snakes started up their chests. "Just get them off." Puck whispered, eyes wide with fear.

Azimo and Karofsky picked the snakes of the terrified boys, still chuckling as the last snake was removed. The frightened boys pick themselves off the ground and started to wipe themselves off. The feeling of the slithering snakes still with them.

"None of this leaves the room." Puck whispered in a deadly voice. The other boys quickly agreeing, because of the look in Puck's eyes.

"When I find out whoever did this, there will be hell to pay." Puck said with a promise. Finn agreeing just as mad.

"What the hell are you guys just standing around for?" Coach Tananka yelled, entering the locker room, to find his guys still dressed. "Change!"

Kurt was silently freaking out, Puck looked like he was out for payback, and if he found out that he did it. His life would be literally over. His thoughts was interrupted as he heard the footballers start to talk.

"Dude! Scratch my back." a footballer asked his teammate. "It's so freaking itchy!" he yelled trying to scratch everywhere.

All the other boys started to scratch too. All yelling that they're too itchy. "Dude what the fuck is up?" Karofsky yelled as he tried to reach an itch in the middle if his back. The other boys yelling along with him.

"What the fuck is going on?" coach yelled, when he saw the state that his players were in. Some were up against the lockers trying to get rid of their itches. Others were rolling in the floor.

"We don't know coach." Puck yelled as he scratched his back against the locker. "I think it's a new soap."

"Hit the showers! Practice is canceled." coach yelled when he figured that practice wouldn't be happening today.

All the guys raced to the showers, ripping off their uniforms on the way. They all grabbed their soaps and shampoos and took their showers.

The first to notice that something was wrong was surprising Finn. "What the fuck?" Finn yelled, as he pulled his hand from his shampooed head. His hair covered his hand.

The guys all took noticed, and looked at their hands as well, noticing their hair covered their hands also. They all started screaming and shouting out curses.

Kurt who was snickering decided that this was the best time to escape, made his way quickly out the room. He ran to his car like a bat out if hell. Thinking to himself that at least half of the players, to his knowledge, can't rock the bald look. As he made his way home, he thought to himself that he couldn't wait until tomorrow to see the state that their all in. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, thinking tomorrow will be a good day.

**End Flashback:**

The Warblers all stared at Kurt like he grew another head. The stares were starting to get uncomfortable, and he was about to defend himself, when the whole room exploded with laughter.

"Oh...my...god!" David said in between breaths. "I can't believe you did that." he finished laughing again.

"That was so badass!" Nick replied with a grin. Kurt let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, and looked around the room of laughing teens. He heard people shouting things like:

"They totally deserved it!"

"Damn, dude! That was awesome!"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side... I love my hair"

The last statement coming from Blaine, and Kurt couldn't surpass his laugh that bubbled out of him. When the laughter died down to small chuckles, Kurt heard someone ask.

"You didn't get caught, did you?" a worried Blaine asked with a frown on his face. Kurt looked around the room full of now quiet teens, who all had worried faces on. Kurt just smiled. "No. I did not."

The Warblers all relaxed when the countertenor assured them that they never found out that the culprit was him. "So, what happened when they went back to school?" Wes asked, with a smirk.

"All their heads were completely bald." Kurt replied, the room all exploding with laughter. "The people who weren't afraid of them, made fun of them until their hair had grown back."

The room was still laughing until David noticed the time. "We better head to our dorms, before we get caught." The whole room groaned as they made their way to their rooms, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Did that make me seem like a horrible person?" a nervous Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine just shook his head.

"I get it. I don't think you're horrible. You were tired of being treated the way you were. I would have done the same things to my bullies if I were as brave as you." Blaine assured Kurt.

Kurt blushed, he was relieved that Blaine didn't think that he was horrible. He wouldn't have been able to handle the situation if Blaine was disappointed in him.

"Come on," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, making him blush more. "We have a long day tomorrow." he continued, hand in hand, they made their way out the doors.

**a/n2: Soooo did it suck really bad? I have no idea how to write 'revenge'. So I'm sorry if it wasn't good.**

**okay, where do I go from here? Any ideas? Let me know please:)**


End file.
